Five Times Helen Magnus was Asked to Dance
by mandyTbickerson
Summary: Five times Helen was asked to dance. Plus a couple bonus chapters. Each one stands alone.
1. Would You Like To Dance With Me?

Alright, here's a little story about five times Helen was asked to Dance. Each chapter can stand alone. i apologize ahead a time for any grammatical mistakes. Enjoy :D

***Disclaimer: I do not own Sanctuary or any of it's characters :(**

* * *

><p>Helen didn't mean to work so late again. She had promised both Ashley and Henry that she would play a game with them tonight, however one of the more dangerous abnormals had escaped from the London Sanctuary, meaning that there would be no game of Candyland this evening. It pained Helen knowing that her long days and late nights, often meant she couldn't spend as much time with her children as she would like.<p>

Just as the thought of her own childhood and the amount of time her father spent consumed in his work crossed her mind, she heard little feet running down the hall towards her office. She could hear Henry telling Ashley to shut up and not say anything.

Ashley came bursting through her office door, completely out of breathe, closely followed by Henry who continued to try to keep Ashley from telling _something._

"Mommy! Henry told me to shut up!" was the first thing Ashley said. Somehow Helen did not think this was the thing Henry was so worried about.

"Yes, I know. I heard him." she said. "Henry I've told you I do not like it when you use those words. It does not solve anything. Why don't you tell me what it is you don't want me to know?"

"Henry's got a girlfriend!"

"Do not!"

"Do to!"

"Not!"

"Do!"

"Alright! That's enough you two" Helen sighed.

"But I really don't have a girlfriend" He looked up at her with his puppy dog eyes begging her to make Ashley stop teasing him (which was no easy task).

"He does so, I saw him in his room dancing with a broom and calling it Jenny!" Ashley looked very proud that she had managed to tell her mother exactly what Henry didn't want her to know.

"She's not my girlfriend. There's a dance at school and I-" Henry stopped his sentence short. Helen had the feeling they had gotten to the reason Henry was so upset.

"Go on Henry it's alright, Ashley won't say anything to you. Will you?" Helen gave Ashley a stern look that she saved only for situations like this. Ashley looked at her mother and quickly shook her head back and forth.

"I don't know how, how t-to ask a girl to" he paused and looked down at his feet. "I don't know how to ask a girl if she will dance with me." He looked up at her as if ashamed of himself and Helen's heart melted.

"Oh Henry, it's not hard to ask a girl to dance with you. You just walk up to her and say something along the lines of "would you like to dance with me?" Then the choice I hers. Never take it personally if a girl says no" She smiled at the 11 year old boy. He still looked very nervous until he took a deep breathe, walked to where Helen stood, held out his hand, and in an almost steady voice "would you like to dance with me?"

Helen was a little surprised at first and it must have shown in her face because Henry's hand went back by his side and he went back to looking at his feet. Without hesitation Helen said "I would be honored to share a dance with you Mr. Foss." His head snapped back up. His face had a questioning look as if to say 'really?' Helen nodded her head slightly and held out her hand.

Henry took and carefully put his hand around her waist. She placed her hand on his shoulder and they began to sway back and forth. Ashley, who had been quiet (never a good sign) suddenly turned the tape player to a slow waltz. Helen continued to dance with her son until he gently pulled away and bowed to her. She curtsied and thanked him for the dance, wondering where he had learned to dance.

"Mommy and Henry sitting a tree K-I-S-S-I-AM-T." Ashley started chanting. She was only 6 and hadn't quite mastered her spelling yet. Henry told her to stop, she stuck her tongue out at him, and off they went. Ashley running and Henry trying to catch her.

Helen rolled her eyes and yelled after the pair "It's time for bed you two! Don't make me get the Big Guy!" That always worked. While her old friend was soft at heart, he always had a way of making her children listen. She heard Ashley squeal, followed by the sound of two doors slamming shut. Helen waited a few minutes and then went to tuck her children in.

She opened Henry's door and peeked in. "Goodnight Henry. Sweet dreams." She had just turned to leave when she heard him say "wait."

"I just wanted to say thank you for helping me."

"Of course Henry, you know I'll always help you with anything you ever need."

"I know. Goodnight. I love you."

"I love you too, Henry."

* * *

><p>Helen left Henry's room and moved to her daughter's room. She opened the door and walked in the room. "Goodnight Ashley. Sweet dreams."<p>

"Goodnight. Sweet dreams."

Helen gave her a kiss and pulled her blankets up so she would be warm. She turned on her nightlight before starting to leave her room. She paused slightly waiting for the one thing that made everyday worth living; "I love you mommy." She closed her eyes and gently said; "I love you too, my sweet girl."

* * *

><p>Helen went back to her office and continued the paperwork from the London incident. She had been working for about 20 minutes when she once again heard the sound of little feet walking down the hallway. She watched as the door knob to her office slowly turned and one big blue peeked through the crack.<p>

"Yes, Ashley. Is something wrong?" Ashley slowly pushed the door all the way open and walked into her office.

"I just wanted to know if girls can ask boys to dance, or if it always has to be boy who asks a girl?" Helen looked at her daughter for a moment and smiled.

"Of course a girl can ask a boy to dance. In fact, I think it's better that way." Helen winked at her daughter.

Ashley walked over to her and, in a very soft voice said; "Mommy, would you like to dance with me?" Helen looked at her as she felt her heart gush with affect. She took her hand and said "it would be my pleasure."

Instead of dancing in a traditional stance (like she had with Henry) Helen picked up Ashley and swayed with her back and forth, spinning ever once in while, until finally Ashley placed her head on her mother's shoulder and slowly closed her eyes. Helen slowed her sway and just rocked gently with her daughter wrapped securely in her arms.

These were the moments that made Helen wish her work did not consume so much of her precious time. She walked the sleeping Ashley back to her room and laid her in her bed. She then climbed in to the bed next to her and before she knew it, she too had fallen asleep, her piles of paperwork forgotten on her desk.


	2. Would You Care to Dance With Me?

**2nd time Helen was asked to dance. I'm not very fond of this chapter, it didn't turn quite the way I wanted. Oh well! Enjoy! :)**

**I apologize for any grammatical errors.**

* * *

><p>The discussion had gone from a civilized, serious talk of science to the inevitable bashing of each other's manhood. It had been about a month since they had become "the five." it had been decided that on the last Saturday of each month they would get together to discuss the experiments they had developed and the latest gossip from campus. However, the night never went that way. Alcohol was always involved and it seemed that, for being the brightest minds of their day, none of them knew when to stop drinking.<p>

The more the men insulted each other, the more they drank. Nigel was usually the first to succumb to the effects. He was what they called "the weepy drunk." He always talked of how he would never find a girl, saying he was going to die alone with 50 cats. Nigel seemed to think he was invisible to the female population. Eventually he would find a couch or chair to pass out on.

The next was John. He might have been the biggest in the group, but when your best friend is one of the most observant people of his time, it's hard not to get worked up over his well thought insults to your ego. John would slam his drink down and stumble to the door, claiming he hated James and they were no longer friends. James in turn would run after him begging for forgiveness, signaling that James, too, had had a little too much. It always amazed Helen how childish and sensitive the pair of them became when they drank.

Nikola seemed to have an almost supernatural tolerance to alcohol. In fact, the night usually ended with Helen and Nikola talking about anything that came to mind.

They had reached the point in the night when Nigel became weepy.

"What girl is going to want some broke, pathetic bloke who can't even speak to a girl in public without making a fool of himself?" The 3 other men did nothing to hide their laughter. Helen gave them a look and turned to Nigel.

"You're not pathetic Nigel. Any girl would be lucky to have you." Nigel just scoffed and turned away.

"Yes Nigel, that girl in the pub the other night seemed _really_ interested in you." Nigel drunkenly swung his fist at Nikola, missing by several feet. Helen tried not to smile as she went over to Nigel, who had fallen to the ground. John had told her about poor Nigel's run in with a gentleman, who for some reason was dressed as a woman.

"Ignore them Nigel, it was an honest mistake that any one of them could have easily made. Why, I do remember the one time that James accidentally kissed John-"

"Helen! You promised you would never speak of that!" James' smile turned to turn one of embarrassment, his cheeks turning a deep red. Nikola was beside himself. John, who would never do any harm to Helen, aimed his rage at Nikola by pushing him out of his chair.

The sight of Nikola crumpled on the floor, James and John subtly inching away from each other, and Nigel sitting in the corner while Helen tried to comfort him; made the five of them burst out laughing. After her laughter subsided, Helen walked across the room and put some music on. Nikola had made a very strange contraption that had the ability to play music with a small device that resembled a horn. They talked and laughed at the smallest things. John and James were the first to leave. John had asked Helen if she wanted to leave but she was enjoying herself too much, so the pair left, leaving Helen with a very drunk Nigel and a less drunk Nikola.

Nikola and Helen talked and laughed as Nigel asked where John and James had gone. The room was quiet when suddenly Nigel jumped up from the ground and stumbled over to where Helen sat. The room had gone silent at his movement. After a few moments of silence Nigel finally held out his shaking hand and, in a somewhat slurred voice, said "Heln, want o dance wit me?" Helen looked at him for a moment and, ignoring the laughter of the others, took his hand and stood up.

He could barely keep himself up as the two of them "danced." Helen winced as Nigel stepped on her feet. He tried spinning her and nearly knocked both of them over. Helen laughed as she caught her balanced. It seemed as if Nigel was almost at his passing out point. Nikola saw this and decided to intervene. He helped Nigel to the couch and went back to Helen.

"Miss Magnus, would you care to dance with me?" Helen giggled and took his hand. "I would love to."

Nikola placed his hand on her back and she put hers on his shoulder. They slowing moved back and forth. He twirled her around (properly this time) and, instead of putting his hand back on her back, he let it slip a little lower. Helen gasped "Nikola!" He looked shocked and moved his hand back up. "So sorry Helen, it must the alcohol." He grinned when she looked away. The clock indicated that it was 4am. The friends continued their dance. A "dance" that neither knew would last well into the 20th century.

* * *

><p><strong>There's chapter 2! Review? Please?<strong>


	3. He Loved to Dance

**Number 3. This will probably the only one in which Helen is not directly "asked" to dance. I also wrote the first part of this months ago, didn't like where it was going and never finished it. So this probably won't the best one :/ Number 5 has been done for months and I have an idea for number 4 so hopefully I should complete this story soon! Yay! Anyway, I hope you enjoy it :)**

* * *

><p>Helen hadn't left her room in a week. She could not find the will to do anything. Most days she spent in bed, lost in her own thoughts. When night came she would often empty the contents of a bottle of wine or other alcohol. It seemed to be the only thing that truly eased her pain. Then the tears would come. Crying was not something she did often. However, even Helen Magnus could not avoid the pain that came with a broken heart. Some nights she would cry herself to sleep, and others she cried until her eyes had no tears left to cry.<p>

James was worried about her. Nigel was worried about James and Nikola wasn't worried about anyone but himself (so he said, although he was very deeply worried about both his friends). The three men had never seen Helen in such a state. She was always in control of her emotions and, on any other occasion, would have been embarrassed if any of them had seen her cry. She never showed any sign of weakness, mostly because she was a woman doing the work of a man (or so she was told) and any sign of weakness would be used as proof that woman are too emotional to be doctors. John had broken her. John. It was all his fault.

When she was younger, Helen had always told her father that she was never going to fall in love. She didn't have time to be distracted. She didn't think she would ever meet a man who could change her mind. John Druitt was the only man to ever prove Helen Magnus wrong. She didn't admit it at first, but she was deeply in love with him. And not just some school relationship that could never work out. No, Helen had found her true love. They exchanged fluffy love letters, went on romantic picnics, he wrote her poetry, and she did his chemistry homework. He courted her for several months and, when he could not bear it any longer, proposed to her. She of course said yes.

She had never been so happy in her entire life. Not only did she the perfect fiance, she had amazing friends that would go to the ends of the earth for her. Yes, Helen Magnus had the perfect life. Had.

It had started with a rumor. Gregory had just returned from one of his trips. Whenever he arrived home he would always find Helen and give her whatever gift he had found for her while traveling. He then would tell her all about the many adventures he had had. It was their ritual. This time was different. Helen had heard her father arrive and had waited excitedly for her father to find her. She waited several minutes, but he didn't come.

Helen decided to check for her father in his office and was surprised to find the door locked. She knocked once and before she could knock again the door swung open revealing a very tired looking Gregory. He smiled at her and pulled her into a big hug.

"Father, I-" Helen started, but was cut off when Gregory quickly pulled her away from his office and down the hall.

"Let's go down and see what Mrs. Campbell has ready for dinner, I'm starved."

Helen knew he was changing the subject to take attention from the fact that he was definitely keeping something from her. She went off to dinner with him without a word.

Later that night she had gone to his office and easily picked the lock (something Nigel had taught her). She made her to his desk and found the journals from his latest trip. She quickly scanned the pages, looking for whatever it was her father thought she shouldn't know about. She was almost to end of the journal when two words caught her attention. Sanguine Vampiris. She gasped aloud. Her father had actually found it There were legends about the substance, that, when found untainted, the liquid gave the user incredible "powers". Helen had never thought she'd ever see such blood.

The next day she immediately told her four friends about her findings and they all agreed that they needed to get their hands on the blood. About 2 weeks later, Gregory once again was leaving on one of his journeys. He hugged his daughter and kissed her on the forehead. Right before he went through the door he turned to Helen and looked at her with a knowing look. "Leave it alone" was all he said as turned and walked away.

She didn't leave it alone. The minute her father was out of sight she retrieved the blood from her father's secret safe. The rest was history.

The blood cost Helen almost everything. Her so called "gift" would cause her to outlive most of her friends and family, cursing her to a life of incredible loneliness. And it cost her John.

She kept repeating these memories over and over in her head. Thinking of a million hypothetical ways she could have changed her fate. But every time she opened her eyes reality slammed into her.

Nearly a week had gone by and Helen had not left her room. She had barely eaten anything and James was worried for her health. All three of the remaining members of the five had attempted to talk to Helen and comfort her in any way possible. Nothing seemed to work. One night, James found himself unable to bear his own thoughts any longer. He went to Helen's bedroom and knocked on the door. There was no answer. He opened the door and his heart broke at the sight before him.

Helen Magnus was on her bed, an empty bottle of wine on her nightstand, clutching her sheets around her. In her right hand she held a photo. It was one of her and John. It was to be their engagement photo. She was startled at the sight of James and quickly hid the photo from his view.

"What are you doing in here? Get out!"

"Helen pleas-"

"No. Get out." She quickly got up from the bed, walked across the room and opened the door. James didn't move.

"Helen.." James started. She didn't respond. They stood there in silence for a moment.

"How did you miss it?" It was a question he had asked himself many times since he had learned the truth. "How did you miss it? He was your best friend, my f-fiance! How did you miss it?" She was half yelling, half sobbing at him. She walked to where he stood and began hitting him in the chest. It didn't hurt him any, her strength was not at its fullest.

"He killed them! And you let him! You missed it!" She yelled at him between punches. After a minute or two James stopped her, grabbed her arms and held her. She fought him at first but then gave in, sobbing into his chest. He whispered soothing words to her and before he knew it, they were swaying back and forth.

"We're dancing Helen." James futilely tried to lighten the mood. To distract her.

"John loved to dance." She said, in a hollow voice. James felt the pain in her voice, a pain he knew all too well. His throat tightened as he tried to keep control of his emotions.

"Yes. Yes he did." He whispered back, tears freely flowing from his eyes.

* * *

><p><strong>Reviews always appreciated :)<strong>


	4. Dance with me

**I don't really like this chapter... but what can you do. Last one will be up tomorrow.**

* * *

><p>Helen had a lot on her mind. She had spent 113 preparing for the events that were going to unfold in the coming months. She watched all her worst mistakes happen again, helpless to do anything about it. She tried to ignore certain dates. Dates that she would be tempted to change. The day Nigel died. Days of devastating natural disasters. The day she rescued Will, leaving him without a mother. James. Ashley. The day Adam destroyed Hollow Earth with her father and Ranna inside.<p>

When she caught up with her timeline she learned that the tunnel John had brought her to had been destroyed. Completely blown up. She knew he could not have teleported away. Another causality of her cursed life. It would be so easy to give up. To curl up in a ball and lose all hope. But she couldn't let all those sacrifices be in vain, she had to soldier on. It was a daily struggle but she dealt with it. The weight of the world was on her shoulders, it always was.

Will was upset with her. He knew that she was hiding something. He wouldn't stop pestering her about it. She would have told him, she trusted him, but she just couldn't risk her plan falling apart after waiting for so long. After the incident with Abby he barely talked to her. She felt the strain and wasn't sure if she could continue keeping her secret. She felt bad about the Abby thing but she was really doing what she thought best. She knew how much Abby means to Will and would never let anything stop her from saving her. Not even Will, himself.

One day, Helen went on a routine abnormal retrieval by herself. She would have asked someone to go with her but her Old Friend was busy with a mission of his own, Henry was going to be a father and Helen didn't want to risk anything happening to him, Nikola was gone somewhere, and Will wanted nothing to do with her. So, alone she went.

She didn't know what exactly went wrong, she just knew that she was seriously injured and needed to get back to the Sanctuary.

Bleeding profusely from deep wound on her abdomen, she managed to get onto her motorcycle. Luckily she wasn't too far from home, she could already feel her vision getting fuzzy. She managed to get through the front gate and through the front door. She hoped that someone had noticed she was home. She had only walked a few steps into the foray when her legs buckled and she crumpled to the ground.

The next time she opened her eyes she was in the infirmary. She tried to sit up but a sharp pain in her side made her stop.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you." She looked up and saw Will looking at her. "Looks like you get hit by some sort of claw. You lost a lot of blood but there doesn't seem to be any permanent damage." He looked at her with an exasperated look. "You were lucky, Magnus."

Helen sighed and laid back down against the comfy pillow.

Less than a week later Helen left the infirmary. She was still very sore but the stitches were doing their job and she was on the mend. One evening, while working in her office, she heard a knock on the door. She told whoever it was to come in and next thing Will was standing in front of her desk.

"Yes, Will, can I help you with something?" He didn't say anything for a moment.

"You need to tell me what your big secret is." She looked at him, she could feel a flick of anger rising within her.

"I _need_ to tell you?" She questioned, daring him to say it again.

"Yes. You need to tell me."

"I'm sorry, Dr. Zimmerman, but I'm not in the mood to have this discussion. I'm not ready to tel-"

"You almost died. You're getting reckless. It's like you don't even care about anything anymore! I'm Helen Magnus and I've been on a mountain top for 113 years so nobody has the right to know what's going on!" He was angry at her and she understood but she couldn't tell him yet. He just had to trust her.

"Will, please, trus-"

"Trust you?" He said loudly, cutting her off. "Trust _you_, the woman who locked me up and then proceed to almost kill my girlfriend? The woman who is distracted by her super secret plan that she almost gets herself killed? Sorry, but I won't be able to trust you for a very long time." This hurt a little. He didn't even trust her anymore. She wanted to tell him the plan right then but she couldn't. She just couldn't.

"I'm sorry." She said quietly. He hadn't expected that. It was often that Helen Magnus admitted she was wrong and it was even more rare for her to apologize for said mistakes. He thought about it for a second. He wanted to forgive her but he couldn't. After all that had happened, he just couldn't.

"Magnus, I'm sorry too. But it doesn't change anything. I can't tru-"

"Dance with me, Will."

"What?"

"Dance with me." She stood up from her desk, wincing slightly and walked around to face him.

"Magnus, I-"

"Put your hand on my waist." When he didn't move she reached out, took his hand, and placed it on her waist. "Do you know the waltz?" She asked, not meeting his eyes.

"No. Magnus are you feeling alright?" Will was very confused. She didn't answer as she began swaying back and forth, Will reluctantly following her lead. "Sorry." He said quickly when he stepped on her toes. She just laughed, memories of dancing with Nigel flashing through her mind. He laughed too as they ditched the traditional waltz and began a new, made up dance.

"Where did you learn to dance, anyway." Will asked her as he spun her around.

"Seriously? 274 years and you think I never learned a dance or two?" She laughed again. Her face changed slightly and her smile fell. "John taught me. With help from James." They slowed their dance, will knowing that Magnus missed her friends.

Just then the door open and Henry walked into her office. "Hey doc, sorry I didn't kno- whoa. Am I interrupting?" He said, his mouth slightly agape.

They stopped dancing and Helen smiled. "Of course not, Henry, I was just teaching Will how to dance properly."

"Hey, I knew how to dance. Just not that old fashioned stuff you were teaching me."

"Old fashioned? The Waltz is one of the most classic dances around. Let's see some of your hip, new dances." She looked at him expectantly.

"Oh, yes. Let's see some of those dance moves, young William." Henry said in a mock British accent.

"Don't you start too. Do you know how to Waltz? I didn't think so." Will said quickly to Henry, desperate to get the attention off himself.

"Matter of fact, I do. I learned a long time ago." He looked at Helen whose eyes were twinkling. She remember very well the night Henry had danced with her. It was one of her fondest memories. Many of her memories involved dance. Some painful, some comforting when she felt the strain of her immortal life. Henry and Will continued bickering until Henry suggested they ditch the dancing and go find something to eat. Henry said goodbye to Helen and left. Will was almost to the door when her turned back.

"Magnus, I'm sorry for yelling at you. It's just so... frustrating. I feel like you don't trust me. You don't have to always carry the weight of the world by yourself you know?" She didn't say anything. "Just, let me help you. Please."

She paused for a moment. It wasn't time yet. "Soon, Will. I promise you'll know everything very soon."

"Magnus-" He started but she cut him off.

"Will." She said firmly giving him a pleading look that begged him to drop it.

"Okay." He said. "Okay. Goodnight, Magnus." He turned and walked away. Helen walked to her couch and carefully sat down, her wound hurting from dancing. "Goodnight, William."

* * *

><p><strong>Reviews? :)<strong>


	5. And They Danced

**Here's the last one. I actually wrote this one first. I hope you like it :)**

* * *

><p>Helen tried her best not to show how disappointed she was. She had been planning this afternoon for weeks. She couldn't hide it well enough, though.<p>

"I'm sorry things didn't work out the way you wanted, my love" John told her. Helen sighed as she looked down at her basket. She had it all planned out. She had packed dinner for both of them, a blanket, and even some wine. John was always the romantic one, leaving her little notes or surprising her with candlelit dinners. Helen just wanted to return the favor. She had found the perfect spot to have a picnic and was quite proud of the "date" she had put together. However, it's awfully hard to properly enjoy a picnic in the pouring rain.

Everything had been prepared, John had arrived, and the pair had only taken about five steps out the door when it started to rain. John quickly ushered a very upset Helen back into the house. Now they just stood in the parlor, their plans ruined. All of a sudden John took the basket and blanket from Helen and set them on the ground. He took her hand and opened the door. He pulled her outside, down the stairs, and into the pouring rain.

"John!" Helen protested feeling her clothes and hair quickly getting soaked. "I'm getting drenched!" They reached a small park and John let go of her hand. She continued complaining to him until he reached down and gathered a little bit of mud from the ground. Without a second thought he flung it in Helen's direction. It hit her right in the face. The rain quickly washed the dirt away from a very shocked looking Helen's face. The look quickly changed to one of playful revenge as she reached down and gathered a considerably larger amount of mud. Just as she threw it John quickly dodged behind a nearby tree.

Helen picked up some more mud and started running toward John's hiding spot. She had ran a few steps, however, when she slipped and fell on her bum, the mud spattering around her. When she didn't get up right away, John quickly ran to her side to make sure she was alright.

"Helen, love, are you-" He didn't have the chance to finish his sentence. Helen had used his chivalry against him and just as he bent down to help her, hit him squarely in the face with a handful of mud. He stumbled back giving Helen the chance to jump up and run away.

John spluttered on the mud and shouted at Helen's retreating form; "I'll get you for that, Helen Magnus!" He quickly got up and ran after her. It didn't take long for him to catch her. He grabbed her around the waist causing her to giggle as she tried to escape his grip. John lost his balance as Helen tried to squirm away from him, causing the pair of them to fall to the ground. They both laid on the ground, side by side, laughing and let the rain wash the mud from their faces, hair, and clothes.

It was starting to get dark out and a few stars had started to shine in the darkening sky. The two lovers just stayed there, looking up at the sky, neither one saying anything. After a few minutes John sat up and looked at Helen. He just studied her face and smiled.

"What is it? Do I still have some mud somewhere?" Helen asked, sitting up and wiping her face.

"No, it's just-" He stopped.

"What?"

"Helen, you are truly the most beautiful woman in the world and I'm the luckiest man in the entire world." He looked at her with such love and sincerity. Helen felt herself blush at his words.

"Well then I must be the luckiest woman in the world because you, John Druitt are the most handsome man in the world." She smiled at him and his eyes twinkled at her. They just looked at each other until Helen felt herself involuntarily shiver. The darker it got, the cooler it got. The pouring rain didn't help either.

"I would offer you my jacket, Helen, but I'm afraid it wouldn't do much good. It's just as soaked as any of your clothing" John said, looking at her with an almost apologetic look. Helen couldn't help as another shiver went through her body.

All of a sudden, John jumped up, startling her. He straightened himself up, twisted the water out of his long brown hair and pulled it back into his signature ponytail. He cleared his throat, offered his hand to Helen, and, in a very serious tone, asked "Miss Magnus, would you do me the honor of accepting this dance?" Helen laughed but took his hand anyway. He pulled her up and placed his hand on her waist. "But there isn't any music, John!" Helen said, laughing as he started leading her in some sort of weird dance. They moved quickly around their small section of the park without a care in the world.

Their dance soon slowed, until they were swaying back and forth. "Are you warmer now, Helen?" John asked as he looked into her huge blue eyes.

"Much" She replied staring into his equally blue orbs. They continued dancing and the rain continued to fall from the sky. "I'm going to kiss you now, Helen Magnus." And he did.

Helen danced with John, with no care as to what time it was, or the fact the rain was showing no signs of stopping. This little adventure would cause her to catch a terrible cold, leaving her bedridden for days. She didn't care. All she knew was that, in this moment, she was in the arms of the man she loved. She would never love someone the same way she loved John Druitt. Soon, he would break her heart, and the only thing she would have left of him would be memories. This memory would be one that she held close to her heart. The night she spent in the park with John. Feeling his warmth and love as the rain relentlessly bore down on them. And they danced.

* * *

><p><strong>Yay! I officially finished a fic! Thank you for reading and thank you for you reviewing (those who did). Now I just have to work on my other stories... ;)<strong>


	6. Let's Dance

**Bonus Chapter Number 1. I thought this up after I had finished the story. Just a night out at bar after a very long day. Just a couple of new friends enjoying themselves. Brief mentions of canon relationship between Helen and Charlotte. Hope you like it :)**

* * *

><p>Helen looked at herself in the mirror. She had managed to patch up the various scrapes and bruises she sustained during her little adventure. She applied a bit of makeup to hide the red scrapes on her face. She took a step back and observed her appearance. She wore long black pants, a colorful tank top, and black leather jacket. She figured she looked as good as she was going to get, grabbed her stilettos and left the room.<p>

If she were completely honest, she wasn't really up to a night out at a bar. Her body ached and she had to call home about the days events. Then again it wasn't everyday that she was able to let go of her life for a bit and enjoy herself. Which is why, when Charlotte had asked if she wanted to grab a drink later, she had eagerly agreed.

Unfortunately, Helen found herself without many options in the clothing department, seeing as her traveling supplies had been on board the plane that had been tragically destroyed. Luckily there was a small shopping center near the hotel where she had gotten a room. She had tried not to laugh at the looks she got when buying her clothing, she was sure she looked like hell.

After she had showered and gotten dressed she went to the front of the hotel where a taxi was waiting. She had written the name of the bar on a small piece of paper. Taking it out, she told the taxi driver "Maki Paleis, please". He nodded and drove off.

During the ride Helen thought of the day she had had. And the kiss. It felt good to be kissed like that again. To be kissed by someone who seemed to just get caught up in the moment. Helen never put much thought to sexual orientation. After being alive as long as she had been, gender seemed such a small factor when it came to love. She sighed. She had seen many injustices and persecutions of people because of something that made them different from what the masses considered "normal". It was unchanging issue that spanned the centuries.

After a few minutes Helen saw the small sign of the bar. When the taxi slowed to a stop she pulled out her cash and handed most of it to the driver. She gave a fairly large tip, it was just the mood she was in.

Helen walked into the dimly lit bar. There were several people inside. Some dancing, some drinking at the bar, and others just talking to each other. She walked over to an empty bar stool. The bartender came over and she asked for a Vodka Martini. She had the urge to add "shaken, not stirred" to her order but decided against it.

She sipped at her drink watching for any signs of Charlotte. She looked down at her watch. She was 20 minutes late. Helen Magnus was always punctual and she expected others to be the same. As her thoughts started racing (what if she got hurt? What if someone else was after her?) she caught sight of the very woman she worried about. Charlotte was wearing a cute black dress. It wasn't anything fancy, just a causal, comfy dress. Helen smiled and got up, kissing Charlotte on each cheek before offering her the empty stool next to her. Helen ordered a drink for Charlotte and the two woman sat in silence sipping at their drinks.

"So." Charlotte began. Helen looked at her, waiting. "Um, earlier you, um, said that you were an old woman.." She trailed off. Helen smiled "Didn't you know it was impolite to ask a lady her age?" She playfully told the younger woman.

Charlotte looked slightly flustered. "I didn't mean- I'm sorry. It's just that you look like you could be my age." Helen laughed.

"It's quite alright. Let's just say that I can guarantee that I am older than you are."

Charlotte wasn't ready to accept that answer. "Come on, you can be much older than 40. What are you, 70?" She laughed. Helen didn't. She trusted Charlotte but she had learned long ago that sometimes even people you think you can trust will betray you. Tonight was a night of taking chances though, so she decided on the truth.

"Add about 200 years and you're right." Charlotte laughed again, obviously thinking Helen was joking. When Helen didn't laugh she stopped, looking confused.

"You can't be serious." Helen only nodded. "But, how?"

"It's a very long story that I may tell you, but not right now. I'd rather not relieve my past at the moment." Helen quickly finished her drink. A new song came on, a very upbeat one. Charlotte set down her drink and hopped off her chair. She grabbed Helen's hands and started to pull her off her chair.

"Let's dance!"

Helen allowed herself to be dragged to the small dance floor. When they stopped she couldn't help but laugh again.

"What's so funny?" Charlotte had to look up and she started laughing too. Helen towered over her. "Maybe you should take your shoes off." Helen didn't argue. She took off her shoes and placed them in a spot that would not be disturbed.

As the beat of the drums picked up in tempo Helen and Charlotte began dancing. They tried every dance they knew. Helen brought her fingers across her eyes in a disco fashion while Charlotte had her hand on the back of her head, the other arm straight out in her best attempt at "the sprinkler". They laughed at the silliness of their dancing. Charlotte stopped at one point, moving to sit down. Helen quickly ran over and grabbed her arms, pulling her back.

They danced for hours. The locals danced and laughed with them. For the first time in a while the thought of work, the new Sanctuary, and her past were no where to be found. Helen let herself go and just enjoyed herself. It was exactly what she needed. She smiled as she watched Charlotte, thinking of the bliss of a mortal life. Charlotte noticed her staring.

"Something wrong?" Helen quickly shook her head.

"Nothing, nothing at all."

* * *

><p><strong>Reviews are always appreciated :)<strong>


	7. How Does That First Move Go?

**A/N: Oh my gosh, an update! I feel a little arrogant when I say it, but I really love this whole story and I really wanted to write a new chapter. And seeing as there are few fics out there featuring Biggie I thought I'd dedicate this one to him. His relationship with Helen is one of my most favorites because he seems to just be in the shadows most of the time but he does so much for her.**

**Anyway here it is. It's not perfect. I could probably come up with something better if I tried a little harder but I'm at work and needed a little break.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>They had promised long ago that at least once a month the two of them would sit down together and enjoy a dinner together. He was her oldest friend and she was the person for whom he cared most.<p>

Most of his duties may seem as that of a generic butler, but this was not the case. It was true that he dusted, cooked, and played the role of chauffer for her. He brought her her tea. For all intents and purposes he was her servant.

In reality he was her equal.

Every time he brought her tea he was checking to be sure she was not overworking herself, as she so often did. And if she had he would tell her so. And she would listen. Most of the time. He watched everything she did, learning more and more about her as he did so.

So once a month they sat together as equals and talk about everything but work. She would tell him amazing stories about places she'd been, people she'd met and he had his fair few of stories himself. He would make her laugh. Sometimes she would cry. The comfort of those nights was something they both valued greatly.

One particular night Helen Magnus had tears streaming down her face as she watched her old friend. But they were not sad tears, oh no. They were the tears that came from laughing. He had told her a story about a traditional dance performed at the celebrations his people arranged and she would settle for nothing less than a demonstration of said dance.

His hairy arms whirled around his twisting body. She had at first tried to suppress the laughter but it had not lasted long, she could believe he had not tripped over his own feet. After a few minutes he stopped and took in the appearance of his boss. She was at ease, the pain he so often saw behind her eyes momentarily gone. He walked to where she sat and pulled her up by both her arms.

Helen was startled as she was pulled to her feet. He had done it so easily she almost lost her balance but she recovered quickly and stood there somewhat confused. She gave a quizzical look and he laughed.

"You're turn." He stepped aside expectantly, waiting for her to, what?

"What?"

"I'll show you. Not hard." He started the rhythmic dance he had finished minutes ago then stopped, obviously waiting for her to join in. She did not move. It was ridiculous. She didn't know what to do and even if she did she was not sure her body would allow her to move that way. If not her body, then definitely her dignity.

"No, no. I couldn't possibly. I don't know how..." She shook her head backing away but he would not let her off so easy. He looked away from her with a sad expression, as if she had just mortally hurt his feelings. He did not look back until he heard a sigh. He concealed a smile. She would not risk insulting the culture of an abnormal. Especially that of the one she referred to as _"Old Friend"._

"Alright, then. How did that first move go again?"

He looked back to her with a wide smile. She knew he had played her but she did not care. Before long she was flailing her arms wildly as he did the same. She was pretty certain that their dance had morphed into something other than the traditional celebration dance of his people. But they did not care.

She laughed more freely than she had in years. They put music on and spent the night dancing to whatever song they could find. She taught him the waltz, they learned the electric slide and he insisted they do the Macarena.

She did not know what time it was when an exhausted looking Henry walked into her office to see who was making so much noise. Helen could not contain her laughter at the sight of him but decided it was time to stop their little dance party. She apologized to Henry, bid her old friend good night and walked with Henry back to his room (he had a habit of ending up in the kitchen if she did not watch him). She headed to her own bedroom, so exhausted she did not even change into her pajamas. It did not take long for her to drift off to sleep, and for once the thoughts of her past stayed in the past and she slept soundly.

He finished cleaning up her office, turning off the light as he left. He had checked the security alarms and made sure there was no problems with the more nocturnal residents of the Sanctuary. He then made his way to complete his last job of the night.

Careful not to make a sound he opened the door to her bedroom. Most nights she was in her office or still awake in her bed but tonight the lights were off and she was sleeping peacefully. He smiled to himself and closed the door silently.

He had many duties at the Sanctuary but none more important than her. He could not save her from her own demons but if at least once a month he could take her mind off the world, he considered it a job well done.

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for reading! Reviews are always appreciated! :)<strong>


End file.
